pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Portal:Player versus Environment
Here's a start to this. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:32, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :I'm going to delete this and remake it in my sandbox, and then repost here. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 02:49, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::Reposted. Enjoy. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 23:29, 9 September 2007 (CEST) :::I had a thought-on Guidwiki it has a Walkthrough of the elite missions (for factions at least anyway) so copy and paste job?PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:40, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Runs? Would it be an idea to have a running section-with the main runs (beacons => droks, Ascalon/LA => sanctum cay etc.)? preferably with maps which have rez shrines indicated....PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:54, 13 November 2007 (CET) :Go for it. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:10, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::Talk to gem, he could help with that. Lord Belar 22:44, 13 November 2007 (CET) Links to GW/GWW? I couldn't help but notice that currently all the areas/dungeons link to the relevant page of GW-was this intended are is it temp. until someone can be arsed to do them? PheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:19, 3 February 2008 (EST) :What would we put on those pages anyway? -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 12:43, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Fair point, but it just sems pointless having this page at all then if everything links to GW =S. PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:59, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::I was originally thinking something like walkthroughs and a link to or an inclusion of a build to do a dungeon if it's needed. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:25, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::Well what about a sort of General walkthrough for each of the areas/dungeons and then like with the AB guides, links to the specific builds/teams designed to do that area/dungeon? and perhaps just have a little link at the bottom or somewhere in the intro a link to the GW page (the GWW pages are pretty naff compared)?PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:03, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::That's going to be a lot of overlap, and I don't think PvXwiki really needs general walkthroughs. GuildWiki is already substantially comprehensive. Our PvP portals are geared towards guides and general information about build roles, maps, etc. If there's a specialised team build for an area, the walkthrough is typically in the build's page. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 21:53, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::::Remove links to GuildWiki. We are not a link-reference website. Post full guide here or dont post at all. gcardinal 10:15, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::::::We're a build wiki. I don't think we should be hosting general guides. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 10:31, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Guides must have builds. Like in mission guides builds vital information that is left out or written as text in guides hosted on guildwiki. gcardinal 10:58, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Yes, I understand that guides must have builds. I'm questioning whether we need specific guides for specific high-end areas or challenge missions. All of these areas can be done with any general PvE build or team build. What could we include in such guides? -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 12:30, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Well i think obviously you'd ned some sort of walkthrough to the area, which for obvious reasons would have to be a sort of general walkthrough (not mentioning specific tactics i mean), then you'd perhaps have possiable stratagies (with links to relavent builds), then in notes section say what would be effective in the area? screens wouild obviously be useful, and in the see also section you would have a list of the relavent builds that can be used in the area (that are specificly designed for that area, or are quite similar to what's run (e.g. might have a typical tank/bonder/nuker etc. tam link on each page) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:49, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I would love to see a walkthrough guide linkage here. Something that could be as simple as saying the following: bring the following 4 (hero) builds. (and which henchmen) Working under the assumption that you did like myself and have all the skills, it would be really easy to bang out the PvE areas, and since the computer AI is something we don't quite fully understand, trying a run with different heros until you find one that just cuts right through an area's quest would be a fantastic game advancement. I do see the downside- of trying to do "too much" with the website as this is a build based website but if a page were started, it could be added too as people try different runs until the perfect team is crafted. I can see both sides of the issue- i suppose it is up to admin if they want to add a page to PvX which allows the community to give it a try. Missions / story line /quests in alphabetical order added as people try them out, and a vetting process on the builds ability to knock out the specific quest. If it could be as simple as just linking 4 builds and posting them with a quest, with some instruction - hopefully the heroes are doing most of the work and a lot of instruction isn't necessary. Adding a link to guild wars wiki to read the walk through and you have a small page format and your builds ready to download the codes. 67.166.133.81 00:24, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Challenge Missions Could someone fit this in with the rest? I'm not a wizzard with all this code :P Xilconic 12:08, 5 February 2008 (EST) :There-think i did it right =)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:45, 5 February 2008 (EST) PVE team builds What about adding mini teams, i.e., team builds that don't stand on their own but can be added to other teammates for general PvE? For example, a Locust's Fury sin and a Strength&Honor smiter monk would form such a mini team. Is it worth the effort or will such builds be deleted outright? 80.129.82.61 17:18, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :That's a stupid combo. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 18:16, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::plus we don't put builds in Guides, otherwise people would use it as a way of avoiding the vetting system. PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:17, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::I did neither ask for comment on a particular build, nor if it's ok to put them into this article. I know where to create new builds, I'm just asking if it's useufl to post such builds for vetting. 80.129.82.61 19:19, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::It should be posted as a build rather than a guide then. PheNaxKian (T/ ) 06:22, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Melee-mentalist I've been trying to look for a melee-elementalist build but they don't have any. It's obvious a PvE based query... If people don't want to create an official one for the database, could anyone throw me some ideas on my talk? Finally, my apologies if this is the wrong place to ask but I have no idea where to request this.- [[User:Vanguard|'Vanguard']] 15:50, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Meleementalists are horrible, thusly we don't store them. -- Guild of ''' 15:54, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::^ [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'''Tell Me I Fail]] 15:58, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::Not even for casual PvE play?- [[User:Vanguard|'Vanguard']] 16:11, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Not even for sitting on the Isle of the Nameless doing nothing except watching porno. Run Searing Flames, Savannah Heat, etc. -- Guild of ' 16:12, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Already do. But I was just thinking of Conjure Flame or something, added with some of the standard sword skills.- [[User:Vanguard|'Vanguard]] 16:27, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Just nuke. Meleementalists are bad. Period. -- Guild of ' 16:30, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::ur ''dmg with ur conjure sword, will be outdone by ur AoE spells --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''InfestedHydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:35, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::even on just 1 target --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:36, 15 September 2008 (EDT) 60 AL frontline is also ftw in pve btw --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:43, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Haha. Sarcasm. Still, I figured it would be fun. - [[User:Vanguard|'Vanguard']] 16:46, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::dying constantly while dealing 0 damage is fun? [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 18:37, 15 September 2008 (EDT) prof=E/WGustSlashChopGashStrikeGaleGustDjinn's Haste/build Works in both PvE and PvP atts are easy. I got 27 glads with this. No lie. Also beat DoA and rawr's rawrspike. Solo'd ensign in a GvG once with this bar m8. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 19:58, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Stop bullshitting me. Don't treat me like a completely fucking newb. It was a genuine interest. I'm not blind. Sword and axe attacks? Some serious replies, please.- [[User:Vanguard|'Vanguard']] 20:06, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::weapon swap --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:08, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::What the fuck you talkin' bout boy i gots fo rizzile winz wif dat bar —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 20:09, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::You wont be getting a serious response because meleementalists are a joke. [[user:Ojamo|'''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 20:13, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::I've seen them. Just, generally only 2 skills at a time and can't put a build together myself. I've also seen them on the list of PvE builds a while ago but wasn't interested. :::Added note: If anything, I wouldn't use it in 20+ areas. Perhaps helping a fellow's new character out against lower levels. Wouldn't die constantly against level 13's, while doing double the damage.- [[User:Vanguard|'Vanguard']] 20:42, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::You're basically asking for a concept that doesn't work. You won't find it here. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 01:07, 16 September 2008 (EDT)